


Number Neighbors

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung is drunk and decides to text his number neighbor.Cue Minho.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. You Just Lost The Game

**+82 74 3473 0989**  
you just lost the game

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
why would you do this to me  
wait  
why am i getting texts from my own phone number

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
it's late and i'm drunk and my best friend abandoned me at the party we're at  
but also  
check the last digit of our numbers

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
not even kidding  
for a split second i thought my fbi agent was trying to contact me

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
not this time  
just some rando 20 year old who wanted to know who his number neighbor is

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
'this time'  
you say that as if the fbi is really out here spying on people through their phones

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
how do you know they're not

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
touche  
why did your best friend abandon you

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
pretty sure he's getting fucked in the upstairs bathroom

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
i mean  
that's one way to spend a friday night

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
yours not as eventful?

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
i'm watching a drama and sharing a sandwich with my cats  
you tell me

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
depends on what drama

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
the king eternal monarch

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
i would D I E for jo eunsup

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
literally same  
are you not gonna ask how old i am

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
why would i do that

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
because you told me you were 20  
what if i'm some 50 year old creeper or something

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
are you?

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
no lol i'm 22  
what's your name?

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
jisung  
what's yours?

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
minho

 **+82 74 3473 0989**  
i'm saving your number

 **minho**  
...why tho

 **+82 74 3473 0988**  
why not?

 **minho**  
guess i don't have an answer for that  
i'm gonna save yours too then

 **jisung**  
good  
i'm gonna go find my best friend and maybe throw up

 **minho**  
good  
text me when you're home maybe so i know you didn't die?

 **jisung**  
are you worried about me? lol

 **minho**  
maybe? idk  
you said you're drunk and at a party

 **jisung**  
i promise i won't die if that makes you feel any better  
and i will also text you so you know i didn't get kidnapped by an actual 50 year old creeper or something

 **minho**  
good  
i'll be waiting

 **jisung**  
good  
don't spoil eternal monarch for me  
i left off where court lady noh asked taeul about the korean war

 **minho**  
go find your friend and let me finish this in peace or i will literally spoil the next two episodes

 **jisung**  
wow you're so mean  
but yes  
i have to go  
i'll talk to you later or whatever so you know i'm not dead


	2. This Is A Written Conversation

**minho**  
did you get kidnapped  
blink once for yes and twice for no

 **jisung**  
fuck  
no i didn't get kidnapped and how would that even help  
this is a written conversation

 **minho**  
that's exactly what a kidnapper would want me to hear

 **jisung**  
i'm too hungover for this  
my best friend is passed out in my hallway and i should probably check if he's alright but

 **minho**  
what if he died

 **jisung**  
then he died  
i'm too nauseous to care

 **minho**  
and I'M the mean one?

 **jisung**  
i'm sick leave me alone  
what are your plans for the day

 **minho**  
so you can live vicariously through me while not leaving your bed all day?

 **jisung**  
aaa you get me

 **minho**  
well you're about to be real disappointed because i am literally up to my elbows in homework

 **jisung**  
you spent last night watching a drama and now you're just gonna do homework all day?  
what is wrong with you

 **minho**  
some of us are actually trying to graduate on time

 **jisung**  
how do you even know i'm in college

 **minho**  
i don't  
i'm just assuming the party you were at last night was a college one

 **jisung**  
ok ok you're right  
i am in college but i took a gap year so  
i'm just trying to enjoy my first year before i have to buckle down and get serious

 **minho**  
i moved out and went to college right after i graduated high school  
graduation is so close that i can practically taste it

 **jisung**  
that's such a weird expression  
how are you meant to taste something that's not meant to be tasted

 **minho**  
these are the questions that keep me up at night

 **jisung**  
i thought dramas were what kept you up at night

 **minho**  
ok you know what

 **jisung**  
what

 **minho**  
what

 **jisung**  
oh  
nvm i'm stupid  
i should go back to sleep  
  


 **minho**  
or check on your friend  
he could still be dead and you'd never know

 **jisung**  
eh

 **minho**  
fdjsajdfs  
i'll talk to you later

 **jisung**  
don't study too hard


	3. Pics Or It Didn't Happen

**minho**   


**jisung**  
what the fuck is wrong with you  
blocked wtf

 **minho**  
if you can't handle me at my 👍 then you don't deserve me at my 😃

 **jisung**  
who said i even WANT you

 **minho**  
wow rude  
i could be really hot for all you know

 **jisung**  
pics or it didn't happen

 **minho  
** i'm not ugly  
  
just weird

 **jisung**  
...i was ready to fight with you but you're right  
you really are kinda hot lmfao

 **minho**  
no dibs  
you already said you don't want me

 **jisung**  
fine  
but that means you can't have me either

 **minho**  
i don't even know what you look like

 **jisung**  
i was getting to that  


 **minho**  
what the fuck  
your cheeks  
i'm gonna start crying

 **jisung**  
fjdslah  
i get that A LOT

 **minho**  
well no shit  
you're fuckin adorable

 **jisung**  
just wait until you see me ready for a night out  
you're gonna eat those words when you realize what a god i actually am

 **minho**  
i'll believe that when i see it  
what school do you go to? because those cabinets look familiar

 **jisung**  
i was gonna say the same thing  
do you go to SNU?

 **minho**  
SJOSNSXJ YES  
are you in the library right now  
wait oh my god i think i see you

 **jisung**  
COME OVER WTF DON'T JUST WAVE AT ME LIKE THAT


	4. Crackhead + Crackhead = Infinite Power???

**minho**  
we should have taken a selfie

 **jisung**  
...why tho

 **minho**  
to commemorate our first time meeting irl wtf  
we only met because you drunkenly texted me three days ago and now we're like  
????? real life friends or some shit

 **jisung**  
are you always such a sap

 **minho**  
yes  
you get used to it

 **jisung**  
i'm not so sure about that

 **minho**  
as if you're not a crackhead too  
the librarian almost kicked us out because you wouldn't shut the fuck up

 **jisung**  
only because you were being dumb and i kept laughing!!  
does this make us a power couple

 **minho**  
crackhead + crackhead = infinite power???

 **jisung**  
EXACTLY  
we could take over the world if we wanted to

 **minho**  
i mean  
i wouldn't go that far but going out would definitely be ten times more fun if you were there

 **jisung**  
there's this party going on at the frat house on the north side of campus on friday  
you should come

 **minho**  
will your hot friend be there

 **jisung**  
trust me  
you don't want anything to do with chan  
his boyfriend is possessive and would knock your teeth out for even just saying that

 **minho**  
i was kidding  
you said i should look forward to seeing you all dressed up and that was supposed to be a jab at you

 **jisung**  
yeah well i'm just letting you know  
stay away from chan if you value your life  
changbin is a monster  
but also  
you should look forward to seeing me all dressed up because full stop  
i'm hot as hell

 **minho**  
i'm not denying that but like i said earlier  
i'll believe it when i see it  
either way i'll be there tho  
no new episode of eternal monarch until saturday

 **jisung**  
minho you are a senior in college  
you shouldn't be passing up frat parties based on whether your drama has a new episode or not

 **minho**  
i'm not  
i just told you that there's no new episode until saturday

 **jisung**  
why are you like this

 **minho**  
keep talking shit and i'll spoil this last saturday's episode and make you cry  
it has to do with eunsup and yeong

 **jisung**  
don't talk to me or my two sons EVER AGAIN  
but in all seriousness  
i really do need to catch up because i still have so many unanswered questions

 **minho**  
you're gonna end up with even more whenever you do finally catch up  
i hate this dumb show

 **jisung**  
yeah and so does everyone else  
those adverts are not subtle  
where are you right now?

**minho**   


**jisung**  
i don't wanna be friends anymore  
and how do you even have cats if no pets are allowed on campus

 **minho**  
i don't live on campus  
i have a studio maybe a ten minute walk away

 **jisung**  
such wow  
much adult

**minho**  
i don't see you working two jobs and being a full time student mr. party boy

 **jisung**  
i'm kidding don't come for me i'm just a child  
that's gotta be rough tho  
i admire you for trying to graduate on time despite that

 **minho**  
who's the sap now  
and i'm not trying to graduate on time  
i WILL graduate on time  
which reminds me  
what are you majoring in because i never even asked

 **jisung**  
i'm majoring in audio production and minoring in music education  
i know you said you're majoring in performing arts but what does that mean exactly

 **minho**  
that i wanna be on broadway one day  
or part of a big company like jype or something  
could you imagine being onstage during some big televised stage performance as a background dancer?  
i would literally die

 **jisung**  
why does that not surprise me  
you look like a dancer tbh

 **minho**  
what does that even mean tf

 **jisung**  
i have no idea  
you just look like a dancer fight me about it

 **minho**  
  
how i imagine you trying to fight me

 **jisung**  
i'm leaving

 **minho**  
JISUNG  
  
DON'T GO

 **jisung**  
ACNJSKZL  
GOODBYE MINHO WTF


End file.
